An object of this invention is to provide a portable, easy-to-put-together, strong, durable mast support system for use in field operations where an antenna mast, or other similar mast, needs to be safely and quickly assembled, raised and supported.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mast support system composed of few pieces which stack in a compact longitudinally aligned bundle for easy transportation to or from a site of use or for storage.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mast support system which may be easily placed on the top of a car or other vehicle for transport to and from a remote site.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mast support system which is assembled through use of slideably interlocking pieces with hitch pins and spring clips where no special tools are required for assembly or disassembly.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mast support system featuring a rotatable mast base receptacle to enable one person to safely raise and lower a long mast after an antenna, or other device, has been affixed to the top of the mast when the mast is still in a safe horizontal position.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mast support system which is free standing and is easily set up for emergency and/or permanent installation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mast support system for use in backyards, driveways, fields, parking lots and on platforms or rooftops or other suitable areas.